Marriage?
by Nediryus
Summary: Sasuke decide que lo mejor es divorciarse. Qué equivocado estaba. Sasusaku. Contenido sexual.「 Three- shot 」
1. Chapter 1

I : ¿Juntos por siempre?

El matrimonio es... La unión de dos personas por medio de un contrato legal.

El matrimonio es...

El matrimonio es...

— La peor estupidez que pudieron inventar. —Respondió el azabache a la nada, con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

 _" Con este anillo serás mía según ley como mi esposa._

 _Yo los declaro marido y mujer "._

Sus caóticos pensamientos iban en un carrusel, desordenándose a cada parada del mecanismo. Si hubiera sabido que exigir el divorcio iba a tenerlo tan devastado y confundido sin razón, jamás lo hubiera pedido.

El recuerdo de la noche que destruyó esa cápsula que le había quitado las alas no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sollozo salido de esos labios que tanto amó besar, lo destrozaban internamente, era una tortura sofocante. Pero si él estaba así, ¿cómo estaría ese ser que tanto amó? Porque... "Amó", sería la palabra correcta, ¿no?

Sus primeros años de relación no fueron fáciles. Entre los celos incontenibles de ambos y los errores de Sasuke, había sido sumamente complicado mantener esa balanza, pero el tiempo acomodó las piezas hasta encajarlas a la perfección. Y el mismo tiempo fue también el que se encargó de destruir esa preciosa imagen formada. ¿O había sido uno de los protagonistas de esto? Con un suspiro profundo cerró los ojos en un vago intento de dormir, pero su mente jugaba con él, y lo único que pudo ver, fue esa espeluznante escena que devastó toda la felicidad que se creaba en ese pequeño nido de amor que fue víctima de una tormenta.

Una figura masculina había entrado a la sala a una hora imprudente de la que no estaba enterado, ni le interesaba. Al encender la luz vio en el sillón el cuerpo acurrucado de su esposa, seguramente esperándolo. Fue una desventaja tremenda que fuese tan liviana de sueño, ya que al primer ruido que hizo Sasuke al quitarse los zapatos, disipó su cansancio de inmediato.

— ¿Sasuke? —Murmuró, frotándose los ojos al levantarse—, ¿por qué llegas a esta hora? Teníamos planes...

— Quería divertirme un poco, es todo. —Contestó sin más, alzando los hombros.

— Claro, como conmigo te aburres.

— No empieces, ¿quieres?

— ¡Estoy aburrida de todo esto! Haces lo que quieres, no tienes respeto por mí... Sasuke, no soy tu prima, ni tu hermana. Soy tu esposa.

— Imposible de olvidar, si me lo repites cada cinco minutos.

— Ese no es el punto...

— ¿Quieres saber mi punto? Mi punto es que estoy hasta la mierda de esto, de que me controles, de tener que decirte cada uno de mis pasos. Es una pesadilla llegar acá.

— Sasuke...

— Nada, Sakura. Ya estoy aburrido de todo esto.

La discusión pudo haber frenado ahí, pudo pasar a una pelea tonta, insignificante, pero para Sakura no pudo ser así. Guardó silencio, intentando reprimir el llanto que le presionaba la garganta, pero fue en vano; gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el suelo.

Su paciencia se había acabado.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Si desde que nos casamos eres otra persona! Te molesta todo de mí, te largas por ahí después del trabajo y llegas en la madrugada. Me convertí en nada en tu vida... ¡Nunca me das ni una explicación! ¡Y si me preocupo tanto, es porque te amo!

No pudo más. Su débil cuerpo de muñeca perdió la fuerza, cayendo al suelo, de rodillas. Temblaba, extenuada, ella era frágil, más si se trataba de ese hombre por el que daría más que su propia vida. Y ese hombre despreciable y culpable de ese llanto que partía el alma, no hizo más que soltar una risa burlona antes de romper todo.

— Esto se acabó. Eres una molestia.

Esa simple frase trivial despedazó su bola de cristal de cuento de hadas, haciéndola sentir esas ganas depresivas de dejar de existir. Intentaba bajar la intensidad del llanto, pero este sólo incrementó. Estaba rota por dentro, no podía más. Tenía claro que ese era el fin de todo, de años de amor, en donde ella fue feliz, en donde ella dio todo de su parte por hacer feliz a la persona que amaba... sólo ella.

Vinieron unas hirientes frases más por parte del varón mientras arreglaba un bolso improvisado y metía ahí cosas que ni él sabía si eran indispensables, y lo que no pensó que pasaría, pasó: Sakura le rogaba, literalmente, de rodillas, que no se fuera, que solucionaran el problema, que no volvería a hablarle de esa manera, e, irónicamente, que ella podía cambiar. ¿Cómo podía rebajarse a ese nivel, sabiendo que, en todo ese tiempo, jamás le falló al pelinegro? El amor que le tenía era respuesta suficiente.

A pesar de esa humillación, el hombre ni se inmutó. ¿A quién engañaba? Era la excusa perfecta para terminar con todo eso. Él jamás quiso casarse, nunca quiso hacerlo, porque sabía que iba a cambiar todo.

Y claro que lo hizo.

Pero esos ojos llenos de ilusiones y esperanza cada vez que se tocaba el tema le ablandaron el corazón... El mismo que ahora era una roca indestructible.

Con el último rastro de fuerza que le quedaba, su estrategia para hacer cambiar de opinión al de mayor altura fue intentar derretir su frialdad con un cálido abrazo, pero... falló.

Eso había sido hace tres meses exactamente, de los cuales se había enterado que el estado de su ex pareja era deplorable.

La misma madrugada que se había ido, notificó a su abogada para que hiciera la demanda de divorcio, y aunque esto llevó tiempo, finalmente sólo faltaban horas para iniciar el proceso. Tan sólo horas para ver a Sakura después de meses.

Debía dormir para estar listo mañana, sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo único que lograba visualizar eran esos ojos sin brillo, pidiéndole perdón por errores que nunca cometió.

Al final se levantó y fue a registrar el ropero, arreglando lo que se pondría mañana. No supo si fue una casualidad de la vida, pero cuando abrió el clóset su mirada lo traicionó al quedar fija en esa funda negra y grande... Ahí estaba el traje de su boda.

El día de su boda. Ah, qué maravilloso había sido ese día.

Su preciosa muñeca se había encargado de todo con lujo de detalle, todo era perfecto. Nada salió mal. Nada podía salir mal con esa sonrisa emocionada y esos ojos que destellaban una felicidad incontenible. Lo recordaba todo, desde el inicio al final.

 _" — Desde hoy estaremos juntos para siempre, Sasuke-kun. "_

 _" — ¿Este color está bien, Sasuke-kun? "_

 _" — Podría hacer esto todo el día... — Gimoteó una agitada Sakura, moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo en esa profunda penetración, con esa delicadeza y sensualidad que tanto la caracterizaba. "_

" _— Eres mi vida entera. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír. "_

Un nudo de apoderó de su garganta. ¿Hace cuánto no oía esa voz? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no aspiraba su aroma? ¿Hace cuánto no sentía esas caricias, esos labios? ¿Cómo pudo dejarla escapar? Y lo peor: ¿Qué clase de hijo de puta era? Su boca se entreabrió, sus orbes se inmovilizaron.

Al fin pudo percatarse de su error.


	2. Chapter 2

II : ¿Seguirás a mi lado?

El lápiz labial rodeó su boca. Sakura salió del cuarto de baño, había olvidado el teléfono móvil en la mesa de la cocina, así que caminó hasta allá para guardarlo en su cartera. Limpió las migajas de galleta que habían caído en su descuido al desayunar, y miró el reloj. 08:10 AM. Faltaban cincuenta minutos para el encuentro, ella siempre había sido responsable, ocasionalmente llegando quince minutos antes a todo encuentro que tuviera, pero esa fría mañana, deseaba que una emergencia le impidiera presentarse en su asunto pendiente.

Firmar un divorcio. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

— ¿Oh? Has despertado, cielo.

Se acuclilló, acariciando la cabecilla de su maltés. La pequeña canina exigió sus mimos mañaneros, y luego avanzó por comida. Sakura vio a la pomposa bola de algodón perderse por el pasillo para ir a comer, la imagen fue borrosa por algunos segundos, tuvo que alzar la cabeza para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran más de lo debido. Recordó todas esas noches en donde Kiara, esa bolita de amor, esperó frente a la puerta la llegada de su "padre". Y cuando sabía que nada pasaba, volvía a la cama, al lado de una deprimida Sakura.

Aún dolía, nunca dejaría de doler. La mujer de veintisiete años se levantó y arregló su abrigo. Los tacones resonaron al avanzar, pero sus pasos frenaron, siendo incapaz de continuar. ¿Cuántas lágrimas más debería seguir derramando? Quería romperse una vez más, como tantas noches lo hizo. Nunca se abstuvo a descargar esa tristeza, pero, ¿por qué justo ahora también deseaba hacerlo? Peor aún, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperse frente a Sasuke? Estaba aterrada, no deseaba llorar frente a él, no haría el ridículo de esa manera. Obligándose a sí misma a no derrumbarse, limpió los húmedos rastros de las gotas que de sus ojos resbalaban, retocó su maquillaje, y salió.

Cuarenta minutos después, se encontraba sentada al aire libre en la cafetería que habían acordado, junto a ambos abogados.

— No contestó mis llamadas. Hoy tampoco lo hizo. ¿No has hablado con él, Sakura? —Cabizbaja, la mencionada tomó un largo sorbo de café, relamiéndose los labios.

— No. No he hablado con él. —Se limitó a contestar.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su delgada muñeca. 09:20 AM y no habían señales de Sasuke. Él también era responsable, quizá incluso más que la misma Sakura. Esta última tenía el alma dividida: "¿Y si le pasó algo?", "¿Y si no me quiere ver?".

Diez minutos después, los profesionales frente a ella comenzaron a impacientarse. Los nervios comenzaron a atacarla, jugó con sus manos, inquieta. Guiaba sus ojos verdosos a las personas cercanas, a las plantas, a los grandes ventanales de las tiendas de ese lado de la ciudad. A los autos, a los meseros que iban de un lado a otro... La vibración de un celular la hizo sobresaltarse.

— Es Sasuke. Dice que llega en cinco minutos. —Escuchó decir a Akane, la abogada de su... de Sasuke.

Los minutos prometidos pasaron, y nada sucedió. ¿A qué estaba jugando? La de rosada cabellera comenzó a frustrarse. Quería terminar ese asunto lo más pronto posible para huir a su apartamento y llorar. ¿Por qué alargaba su agonía? ¡Y a pesar de todo, no era capaz de odiarlo!

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero en su mente programó la cuenta regresiva; si en cinco minutos más no llegaba, ella tomaría su bolso, su oscuro abrigo, y llamaría un taxi para retirarse. Cuando pasaron dos minutos, un vehículo que ella tan bien conocía se estacionó frente a la cafetería. Los tres estuvieron expectantes; algo estaba pasando.

Alguien se bajó, pero su rostro no podía ser visto por el exceso de rosas que cargaba. Un ramo de ese tamaño, jamás había visto. A la confundida Sakura, aquel detalle le pareció tan cruel. Se sentía en un funeral, en donde ella era la mayor afectada. Y las gotas se aglomeraron en sus cansados ojos. " _Tsk_... _Sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, así que... cada vez que te regale una rosa, significa que quiero decirte cuánto te amo_ ".

Recibió treinta y tres rosas durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados. En ese ramo venían... ¿Más de cien? Claro que eran más de cien. Sus rosadas cejas se alzaron, no entendía nada, y a cada paso que daba el apresurado azabache, entendía menos. Ella se levantó, casi por inercia, y él, cuando la tuvo en frente, la abrazó, como dos amantes que se encuentran después de diez años separados.

— ¿Sasu...? —Parpadeó, desorientada. Sus brazos no se movieron. De un momento a otro, estaba apresada entre los fornidos brazos masculinos que tantas veces la contuvieron. El agarre en torno a su cintura era firme, separarse se veía complicado. El arsenal de rosas chocaba contra su cabello, aplastándola en parte. Se embriagaba con el aroma de las flores, mientras Sasuke lo hacía con el aroma de la cerezo más dulce del árbol. El azabache tenía los ojos cerrados, apretándolos, anhelando que no fuera algo que su cabeza hubiera creado después de tanto dolor. No había dormido, no pudo hacerlo. No cuando buscó como desesperado esa caja que guardaba incontables fotos junto a ella. Cartas, notas, alguno que otro obsequio o detalle que su mujer tenía constantemente con él. Porque aunque la Uchiha no lo sabía, él siempre guardó todo, como su mayor tesoro. No importaban los números de su cuenta bancaria, su verdadera fortuna era esa caja. No; su verdadera fortuna, era ella.

Ningún sonido reinó la escena, con el par de abogados estupefactos, al igual que la silueta femenina a punto de divorciarse, -y una que otra mirada ajena inmiscuyéndose en el panorama que les había ofrecido la mañana-. Sasuke fue quien rompió el silencio en suplicantes susurros que sólo se dirigieron a ella, depositados dulcemente contra su tierna oreja, para que nadie más escuchara.

— Perdóname... perdóname, por favor... Sé que soy un idiota, pero te amo. —Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron en sorpresa, como dos platos, como si quisieran salirse de sus cuencas. No quería llorar, había prometido no hacerlo, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron y sin permiso se deslizaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Al no recibir respuesta, buscó esas perlas esmeraldas, que cada vez que tenía un mal día, no tenía que hacer más que apreciarlas para saber que todo estaba bien. Porque ella era mágica, sus ojos eran poderosos, al mismo nivel que su sonrisa. Era cosa de verlos para que te transmitieran una paz impresionante, y supieras que siempre estarían ahí para ti. Para él. Sólo para él. Porque ella vivía por y para él, y ese hombre, tan idiota, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Que nadie lo amaría como ella.

Porque nadie amaba como ella.

— Sakura, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. —Su única mano disponible en ese entonces, la usó para acariciar esa cálida mejilla. El nudo en la garganta incrementó al verla lagrimear, la falta de respuesta lo estaba destrozando. ¿Y si ella ya no quería saber nada de él? Estaría en todo su derecho. Por él, ella había olvidado esa cualidad inherente que poseen las personas llamada "dignidad". ¿Por qué debería aceptarlo otra vez? Su única respuesta, era que la amaba. No iba a dar un paso atrás, quisiera o no, iba a luchar por esa preciosa mujer frente a él.

Los labios teñidos de un tinte rojo de la fémina se entreabrieron para decir algo, mas lo único que lograron hacer, fue temblar. El sollozo hizo que más lamentos brotaran, otra vez su amado limpió la cascada de lágrimas.

— Sakura... —Llamó, ilusionado por escuchar su melodiosa voz. Él, que jamás había derramado una lágrima frente a ella, sintió cómo la mirada le escocía. Enrojecieron sus parpados, por causa del dolor contenido que le causaba pensar en perderla. La muchacha apretó los labios, su entrecejo fruncido nubló la mente masculina. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

Un breve silencio, hasta que la voz impávida de su esposa retumbó en sus oídos.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en darte cuenta? —Cuestionó una malhumorada pelirrosa, que, a pesar de su llanto silencioso, no titubeó, ni vaciló.

Sin embargo, su lloriqueo se descontroló cuando Sasuke volvió a abrazarla, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Se permitieron un minuto así, abrazándose el uno al otro, amándose sin la necesidad de palabras, olvidándose de la noción, de las fijas miradas que habían sobre ellos, la atracción principal de quienes se hallaban cerca. Pensando que estaban solos en el mundo, cuando en realidad sabían que era más bien lo contrario. Sakura seguía sin reaccionar del todo, por eso el de ojos oscuros sabía que debía guiar la situación. Sin separarse de ella, miró por medio del gran ramo a los abogados, disculpándose con la mirada por haberlos hecho perder el tiempo. Akane asintió, con una amplia sonrisa.

— Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo en un tono elevado, frase que iba tanto para ellos, como para su mujer.

Se despidió de ellos con una leve sonrisa, y, tomando la pequeña mano fría de su pelirrosa, la encaminó hasta el asiento de copiloto, besando su frente antes de dejar las rosas sobre aquellas piernas. Rosas que la hicieron llorar aún más cuando se las entregó.


	3. Chapter 3

III : Hasta más allá de la muerte.

Veinte minutos después de absoluto silencio (Excepto por los sollozos de Sakura), Sasuke estacionó el auto al llegar al subterráneo del edificio que actualmente residía. No pudo sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ella aún llevara el anillo puesto. Él también lo hacía, pero era gratificante que la cerezo no lo hubiera removido tampoco. Lo supo cuando, en una parada por orden del semáforo, buscó desesperado su mano para acariciarla, porque quería su tacto y también como un intento de tranquilizar los sollozos (Que afortunadamente se acompasaron con el tiempo). La ayudó a bajar, subieron por el elevador, y, finalmente, llegaron al piso correspondiente.

Los latidos estaban descontrolados por parte de ambos. El Uchiha, siempre rígido, era un manojo de nervios, y eso, Sakura lo pudo notar por el movimiento desasosegado de sus dedos, o el hecho de que constantemente se rascara la nuca, evadiéndole la mirada.

La puerta se abrió, el sonido de los tacones femeninos resonó con eco. En el genkan, se deshicieron del calzado. Sakura dejó las rosas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y las admiró con detalle una vez más, pero un cambio de dirección de sus ojos y vio esa caja entreabierta con papeles decorados con una caligrafía que perfectamente conocía. Desmesuradamente se abrieron sus ojos, las tomó, investigando, leyendo, pasmada, maravillada.

— No sabía que las conservabas, son... son cosas que escribí hace muchos años, cuando comenzamos a salir. —No lo podía creer. Especialmente por ese par de hojas cuidadosamente dobladas. Eran páginas del diario de vida de Sakura, y esas páginas, eran unas que les enseñó en su luna de miel, en donde una cerezo más joven escupió toda una fuente de miel describiendo sus sentimientos por ese azabache de ojos penetrantes que conoció en la universidad. — Esto es... pensé que las había perdido.

— Las tomé esa noche, quise leerlas una vez más. Olvidé devolverlas. — Mintió; él jamás pensó en regresarlas.

Como un magnífico regalo -que no se merecía- caído del cielo, se asomó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la mujer.

— "Querido diario. ¡Estoy furiosa porque mi oportunidad casi se arruina! Hoy intenté cocinar para S, pero mi cocina casi explota. Tuve que comprar comida preparada y mentirle, al parecer me creyó. " —Leyó, divertida. Sasuke se acercó, corroborando lo que la nota ponía. La página estaba llena de kaomojis que no lucían nada contentos. Rió suavemente, Sakura se vio contagiada.

— Eras pésima en la cocina. Nunca creí que esa cena la hubieras hecho tú. —Confesó, alzando los hombros. La pelirrosa se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, riendo mientras ocultaba su vergüenza.

— ¡Fingiste creerme! Eres malo... —Risillas sutiles por parte de ambos, y así se quedaron, revisando algunas otras cosas de la caja. Sasuke no dejó de mirarla, a pesar de que ella no lo miró en ningún momento. Parecía una niña abriendo regalos en Navidad, y él con verla sonreír, era feliz. Nada más importaba. Sonreía porque ella lo hacía, porque al fin podía verla y saber lo mucho que la amaba, porque esta vez estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por traerle alegría.

Poco después, y ya más relajada, la mirada femenina buscó el ónice que la enloquecía.

— Sasuke-kun... estas rosas... — Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, Sasuke tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, que explicar, pero nada pudo salir de su garganta, y a la delgada muchacha le ocurrió lo mismo.

Ónix contra jade.

Las acciones hablaron por sí solas. Sasuke la alzó del suelo, plantándole un ferviente beso en los labios. La resistencia por parte de ella, fue totalmente nula. Al primer contacto que tuvieron, la pelirrosa se olvidó del mundo, enredando las piernas alrededor de esas caderas, y los dedos, en los oscuros cabellos de su marido, haciendo más intenso el baile de sus bocas. Por su parte, el pelinegro la atraía con fervor, comiéndole la boca sin recato. Quería todo de ella, demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado, hacerla suya una y mil veces; y ni así serían suficientes.

Fue egoísta su pensamiento, pero se alegró tanto de que esa preciosa mujer tuviera un corazón tan blando.

No merecía su perdón y aún así, ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo otra vez.

Pero los minutos pasaban y los besos y frotes ya no eran suficientes, el calor se elevaba y la desesperación de Sasuke era palpable. Bajó un momento a su compañera de vida, la despojó del molesto abrigo, apreciando la ajustada blusa blanca que vestía. La tela se acentuaba a sus curvas, a su busto poco prominente que él tanto disfrutaba, a pesar de que ella alegara que serían más lindos si fueran más grandes. Los acarició, apretó suavemente esos senos que bajo la blusa estaban desnudos, era obvia la falta del sujetador. Bastó con un generoso masaje y algunos besos en ese blanco cuello para que los pequeños pezones se marcaran al erectarse. Sasuke, con malicia, los pellizcó, haciéndola gemir. Eso causó la primera punzada; a él también se le comenzaba a despertar cierta parte.

Culminando con ese pequeño juego, volvieron a devorarse a besos. El uchiha le desabotonó la blusa y se la arrancó sin miramientos. Hizo lo mismo con el oscuro pantalón, hasta tenerla solamente con unas bragas negras de encaje. Ella estaba mucho más impaciente que él. La ropa la frustraba, y dando una inmediata solución, hizo que fuera quedando eliminada del juego. La camisa de su esposo quedó fuera en menos de tres segundos, el pantalón fue bajado de un tirón junto con la ropa interior. Sasuke quedó desnudo, no tuvo tiempo para mirarlo porque, como loba hambrienta, cuya única fuente de comida es esa boca, regresó a esta a poseerla con un hambre voraz. Las lenguas se frotaban, suspiros y jadeos inundaban la sala, la pareja estaba enteramente excitada, buscando alivio en sus intimidades en un roce estable que implantó el pelinegro. Su hombría, completamente despierta, chocó contra la entrepierna de Sakura, aún cubierta por esa pantaleta de tejido tan fino. Lo sentía con claridad, el glande frotándose contra su ardiente cavidad que urgentemente necesitaba atención. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin sexo, para ambos, y, teniendo en cuenta el gusto que tenían por este, había sido un verdadero infierno para los dos.

Cualquier cosa que pensara en hacer Sakura, quedó en el olvido cuando fue llevada y recostada en el sillón. Le separaron las piernas, aprovechó para ordenar su cabello y se acomodó de mejor manera, totalmente entregada a él. El hombre que tenía por esposo, la devoró con la mirada. O no sólo con eso, porque segundos después, su lengua comenzó a pasearse por el contorno de esos redondos pechos. Los besó, y, amablemente, mordisqueó los rosados pezones, empapándolos de saliva por las succiones. No terminó ahí, siguió bajando la boca. El abdomen recibió varios besos, y, alentado por los dulces suspiros, llegó al centro de la excitación de su mujer. La lengua del azabache se restregó insistentemente contra la entrepierna, por sobre la braga. Incluso con ella puesta, la humedad era evidente. Sakura jadeó, arqueando la espalda mientras sus uñas decoradas de un suave coral se enterraban en el sofá. La boca del pelinegro comenzó a succionar, y el hecho de que todo esto fuera sobre la prenda que aún portaba, hacía mucho más morbosa la escena.

Llegado ese punto en donde ya no podían esperar más, la despojó de las bragas. Ubicándose entre esas blancas piernas, se masturbó un poco, mirando fijamente esa rosada cavidad que tanto había deseado. Se relamió los labios y besó los ajenos, y, sin ser capaz de alargar el juego, acomodó su pene en el punto exacto y la penetró, oyéndose la mezcla de ambos gemidos tan potentes; uno agudo, el otro, ronco.

Sakura enterró las uñas en la desnuda espalda de su hombre, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Encontró un alivio inmenso al ser llenada por ese miembro, se sentía tan plena, tan ardiente, tan feliz. Al fin estaba entre sus brazos. Él, por su parte, se mantuvo quieto, quizá en esa diminuta luz de conciencia, y dejando que esas paredes lo siguieran apretando con ímpetu, supo que era bueno esperar que estas se amoldaran a la intromisión y así no fuera incómodo para ella. El poco tiempo que esperó, lo utilizó para unirse a esos labios tan finos en un beso pasional. Cuando separaron sus bocas, el movimiento inició, y si bien fue lento, era profundo. Así les gustaba a ellos.

Sasuke, ahogado en placer, quiso incrementar este perdiéndose en el mar verdoso que tenía bajo su poder. Los gemidos de la cerezo habían aumentado, o eso pensaba él, porque cuando juntó sus frentes, Sakura rompió a llorar. Y lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte que para él fue difícil respirar. Sin dejar de moverse, él también la cobijó entre sus brazos, rozando sus narices.

— Eres el amor de mi vida... —Si pensaba que eso podía calmarla, se equivocó. El llanto se intensificó.

— Siempre arruino todo... ¡Siempre lloro! —Logró decir entre sus sollozos y jadeos, frustrada y excitada, una de las mezclas más raras que había experimentado.

Antes de contestarle, Sasuke cambió la posición. Ahora él estaba recostado, mientras ella gobernaba desde arriba. Las manos de la fémina se posaron sobre el corpulento pecho varonil, y las del pelinegro, fueron a instalarse en esas caderas que lo hacían perder el juicio.

— Tú nunca arruinas nada. —Fue sincero en su confesión, atraiéndola por la nuca para robarle un corto y sonoro beso. Volviendo a bajar el tacto, la sostuvo, manejándola; de arriba a abajo, hondo, un poco más rápido que antes. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, pero le encantaba que fuera él quien la manejara cual muñequita, porque era una consentida, no había otra razón.

No obstante, no por estar él abajo tenía menos poder. Impactó las caderas contra esos redondos glúteos, obsequiándole a su pequeña mujer, una estocada especialmente dura, que la hizo dar un alarido de placer. Quería sacar esas ideas erróneas de su cabeza, y esa fue la mejor manera que encontró.

Cedió el control a la muchacha, el vaivén fue cambiando la velocidad, esta había escalado considerablemente, enloqueciéndolos.

— Ngh... Sasuke-kun. —Llamó, relamiéndose sus rojizos labios. — ¿Aún me quieres?

— Siempre te he amado... —No lo dudó ni un segundo. Y ella, más sensible que nunca, tuvo que abultar los labios y presionarlos para no volver a llorar. Sasuke besó la adorable mueca que formaron. "Preciosa", le susurró antes de alejarse. Con una amplia sonrisa, sus caderas continuaron meneándose, buscando seducir al único hombre que podía verla de esa manera. Y no tardó en conseguirlo, Sasuke estaba prendado de los movimientos tan certeros y sensuales que protagonizaba su esposa. Sakura lo vio tan concentrado mirándola, eso la hizo sentir el diamante más deseado de la joyería. Sus caderas subieron, hasta solamente cobijar el glande, y, de golpe, se dejó caer, destrozándose la garganta con un aullido de placer. De Sasuke, obtuvo un sonido similar. Eso era lo que quería conseguir.

— ¡Tsk! Joder, Sakura...

— Lo siento, cariño. —Oh, ¡por supuesto que no lo sentía! Rió, provocada por su propia travesura. Y el ambiente cursi volvió a atraparlos. Sasuke se sentó, sin quitarla de encima, ella siguió brincando en su actividad ininterrumpida. Estando ambos rostros a la misma altura, mientras era abrazado por ella, comenzó a susurrarle al oído cosas en calidad confidencial. Partiendo con un "Me encanta como te mueves", y siguiendo con cosas empalagosas (De las cuales él era reacio anteriormente) como: "No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé", "Me vuelves loco", "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado", y un sinfín de cosas más que hacían promoción de su innegable belleza. Las respuestas de Sakura, eran coquetas risas, miradas tímidas y suspiros. Quería grabar por siempre esas palabras.

Y pronto llegó otra etapa, en donde el amor y la delicadeza se vieron abrumados por la lujuria, ese deseo carnal incontenible. Sakura volvió a estar abajo, esta vez Sasuke la montó con fiereza. Tenía apoyada una mano al lado de la cabeza de melena rosa, la otra mano la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, mientras sus caderas iban y venían con furia contra la fragilidad de ese cuerpo. Movimientos duros, exquisitos, Sakura estaba perdida en un abismo de placer que no podía ser descrito con palabras; él estaba en el mismo sitio.

— ¡Mngh! N-no puedo... Cariño, me voy a correr... —Agitada, erótica, Sasuke sintió una fuerte punzada en la entrepierna que con facilidad resbalaba por la humedad que brotaba la estrecha vagina de su esposa.

— Espera un poco, Sakura. —Demandó contra su oído, él también estaba a punto.

Poco después, la cuenta regresiva comenzó. Fue notorio cuando Sasuke aceleró las embestidas, los alaridos femeninos hicieron eco en la sala, fueron incrementando de a poco, y no fue capaz de seguir conteniéndose. Su orgasmo llegó, obligándola a soltar la gama más alta de gemidos, sus paredes se ajustaron de tal manera que Sasuke no pudo seguir controlándose. El grato escalofrío atacó su espina dorsal, y con un potente gruñido, eyaculó dentro de la mujer, anclándose en lo más profundo de su interior para expulsar el semen.

Los fluidos de ambos se mezclaron, sus respiraciones agitadas formaron su propia melodía, ninguna podía regularse. El pelinegro, recuperando un poco la noción, lo único que hizo fue atraerla en un efusivo abrazo y susurrarle cuanto la amaba. Sakura, quien aún no reaccionaba del todo, en respuesta, solamente fue capaz de besarlo.

Cuando se calmaron, Sasuke retiró su flácido miembro de ese interior tan cálido, ganándose el coqueto suspiro de la chica. El líquido seminal comenzó a resbalar fuera de su cavidad, manchando entre sus muslos, y llámenla pervertida, pero esa sensación era la que más amaba en el mundo. Sus labios fueron besados, pronto ambos miraban el techo, ella se recargaba contra aquel pecho, mientras él acariciaba la piel cremosa de la espalda de su amada, agradeciéndole a la vida por tenerla de vuelta.

— Kiara te extraña. — Comentó ella con una sonrisa. — Todas las noches se pone frente a la puerta a esperarte.

— No tendrá que extrañarme más, no volveré a irme. — Susurró en respuesta, rozándose contra esos labios.

— ¿Me lo prometes...? — Preguntó.

— Te lo prometo... Nunca me iré de tu lado. Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿no? — La pelirrosa rió.

— ¡Hasta más allá de la muerte!

Y Sasuke no tuvo quejas, asintió ante el jolgorio de su mujer, besándole la coronilla para proceder a perderse en el acaramelado aroma que desprendía su sedoso cabello.

— Te amo... — Dijo, junto a un pequeño beso, sellando así un nuevo comienzo. Y ella no tardó en responder con sus ojos esperanzados un "Yo también te amo". Sasuke bajó los párpados. Le faltarían vidas para agradecerle a esa mujer todo lo que había hecho por él.

 _Gracias._

Un susurro sigiloso, sincero.

Y, recordando su confesión, sonrió, como un idiota enamorado.

Como lo que era.

Porque el matrimonio no era lo que toda la vida había creído. No era la firma de un papel sin importancia, no era un título para marcar a una persona, tampoco era uno para demostrarle a la sociedad que valen más que las otras parejas por llevar el nombramiento.

Era mucho más que eso. Era una unión de dos personas, para vivir en conjunto una vida de amor, de familia. Una perpetuidad que no puede romperse... no, no porque no se pueda, sino porque no se necesita. Porque no se puede vivir sin ese amor. Porque él enloquecería de dolor si ella no estuviera a su lado. Porque solamente con ella la vida se vuelve agradable.

Porque solamente con ella existe la felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Acá Bloom.**

 **Esto, más que todo, es un regalo de agradecimiento. No llevo mucho subiendo cosas, pero han sido súper amables conmigo y lo agradezco, no saben cuánto.**

 **Agradecería críticas constructivas, es mi primer lemon a decir verdad y estoy algo nerviosa. (?)**

 **Los amo, hacen feliz mis días con sus reviews. 3**

 **¡Gracias de verdad!**


End file.
